Locked Doors
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: Chapter 16 is up. Well well we learn why she collasped. I put 17 up too so now it is complete!
1. Secrets

Lets go forward a couple years and lets say that Chemo worked for Cruz. Bosco is with someone not Faith cause I cant stand her.

_There were a lot of people here, just from what she could see and she was sitting about half way up. The close quarters was making the hot day even hotter. The wedding was set to take place in ten minutes then about half an hour after that she would be free to get up and go outside. Think of something else, her mind started to wander towards a dark haired man, too bad he was involved with someone. He did have a nice body she was remembering how it looked and how it felt. _

_A hand on her shoulder caused her to jump and scream at the same time, making the people around her laugh. Her eyes start about mid torso and work their way up she'd know that body anywhere. Slowly her eyes connect to the face. _

"_Could we sit beside you?" We? Oh ya he was here with his new flavour of the month. Who was it this time? Sarah? Becky no its Lisa for now._

_I moved back so they can sit beside me, the common sense thing to do was slide down so they could sit near the aisle but I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible and no one was going to stop me. He allowed her in first so that meant he was going to be beside me. My heart pounding faster. This was stupid he doesn't love you let alone like you he's being nice because you two are in public. A voice in my head told me but I like the other one that followed. Then why would he sit beside you when there is still plenty of room? Huh? I was reading too much into nothing. He probably wanted to sit beside someone he knew that's all. But half the precinct was here._

_She couldn't read any more into cause the music started and the flower girl started down the aisle. The ring bearer was with her. They looked adorable. She would like to have some one day down the road but she would have to find a decent candidate first. There's one sitting right beside you, your legs almost touching. But he's taken damn that voice where the hell is that coming from? People would think she was crazy if she started fighting with herself. She watched the bridesmaid go down the aisle imagining herself in a wedding dress. It would be simple yet elegant, her hair would be full of curls, butterflies in her stomach as her maid of honour walked down the aisle but who would be her maid of honour? She had no one. _

"_Stand up" What? She remembered where she was and who said it to her, she shivered despite the heat. She stood up watching Monroe walk down the aisle, her mom giving her away. She would have to give herself away. She didn't even know why she was invited its not like her and Monroe were friends, her and Davis only got along maybe it was out of pity; she didn't need anyone's pity especially from someone that help send her to Rikers. _

_She didn't hear much of what was said up at the altar as she could think about was how close the man was beside her. What would he do if her leg casually scraped up against his? She got a funny feeling in her stomach at the very thought. He smelled good too, it was a bit of aftershave/cologne but mixed with his own scent. _

_Move on one of the voices told her, it's been five years what makes you think that he still has feelings for you? She didn't she just hoped he did. That whatever pain she was going through because he was beside her that he was going through it too. Wishful thinking never hurt anyone did it?_

_She saw Monroe and Davis walking down the aisle more like speed walking but who cares she was free! She could leave! She waited until it was her turn to leave and walked very quickly towards the exit. The humidity hit her before anything else and she had to take a couple deep breaths to get used to it. He waked byher so fastshe didn't know it was him until he whispered the words "My place in an hour" She looked upbuthe wasalready gone._

_I don't know why I'm nervous I've done it before. All I need to do is raise my hand and knock twice that's easy right? I stare at his door almost laughing to myself how I am seen to be so tough and strong and yet I cant even knock on a door? Knock on his door the sooner you do the quicker you see his face. The voices were back again. Her hand betrayed her it knocked on the door. He answered within seconds making her wonder if he had been standing on the other side of the door. Then she saw it he was wearing nothing but a towel. Everything on him was wet, she watched a few water droplets go down his chest falling into the towel at his waist. Her mouth went dry and she tried to lick her lips but they dried instantly. Oh god he's hot, her heart continuously doing flip flops inside of her. _

_He moved back so she could walk past him. The smell almost undid her, she never thought the smell of soap could be so sexy. Breathe in and out. Every time she did, all she smelt was soap._

"_You look pretty today" he whispered behind her into her ear, the smell overpowers her. She needed him inside her now. He looked even better. She swallowed past the lump in her throat. She always felt this way around him. Today was no different._

_He takes her purse from her hand and gently drops it onto the floor. He turns her around making her eye level with him thanks to the heels she was wearing. He wanted her she could feel it against her most feminine part. It pulsating against her making her want him more. He teased her with his tongue before actually kissing her. She forgot everything except that they were together. He pushes her up against a wall, he reaches under he skirt to remove her panties only to find bare skin. He looks at her grinning. She smiles back as he hoists her up against the wall making her wrap her legs around him for support. He drops the towel, with one quick motion he's inside her. She bits her lip to keep from screaming. This felt way better than it should. But it always felt good with him. Their hungry mouths each giving and taking neither could get enough ofthe other. She was seconds away from cuming. She could feel him he was about to burst too. He began pumping faster and faster making her moan louder and louder. He thrust into her one last time before each shook with pleasure as she whispered his name against his skin "Bosco"_

Haha I love this. Let me know what you think. I don't know if it was too detailed or not.


	2. Dirty

I tried to refrain myself from doing a song fic but the perfect song came along. I heard it at a concert that I went to (Kelly Clarkson I didn't have a choice in the matter) but as I said before it fit with where im going with the fic so its **Addicted to Kelly Clarkson. **

She stood staring at herself in the mirror her hair out of place and her lips swollen from his kisses. She didn't like this part, she felt so dirty. She was a whore, the other woman she couldn't stand to be in her own skin. Why did she always go back to him?

**It's like your a drug  
It's like your a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time**

And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around

_She didn't feel anything anymore, numb from the pain of what he was putting her through. Did he know how she felt? Will the dirt ever go away? She would see it until her skin was raw; there was nothing she could. _

**It's like your a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me**

_Tears running down her cheeks she didn't want to feel this but just the hour or two when they were together were overpowering. She never felt anything like it. She never would._

**And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time**

_She had to end it, only her would know how much it would hurt and even that would go away with time. Who was she kidding she knew she couldn't give him up, but she refused to be the other woman not any longer. He was going to have to choose. Her or his girlfriend and she knew that no matter he would choose everyone was going to be heartbroken.  
_  
**It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts, in my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me**

_She didn't like the person staring back at her. She looked so broken inside and he was the answer, the solution to repair what ever was broken. She didn't even know anymore._  
**  
It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like your a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone  
And I know these voices in my head are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways if I don't give you up now**

_Where were the voices now? Gone on vacation, good or bad she didn't know. She knew who he would choose and it wouldn't be her. She was a free distraction._

**  
It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts, in my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me**

**I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time, then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this  
**

_Where had she heard these words before? She told her self the same thing every time but did she listen? No she always said next time will be the last and it never was._

**It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts, in my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me**

_This time will be different she picked up the phone and dialed the numbers that would connect to the person she loved. Her palms began to sweat and her stomach started dancing around just waiting for him to answer. He didn't answer Lisa did._

"Hello?" _It wasn't going to be like this. She didn't say anything._

"Hello" _Lisa said again. She didn't want to do this. This was her sign tell her right now. _

_No she didn't deserve it who ever she was. She fell to her couch the phone still in her hand and wept. _

_It hit her worse than before… **She was the other woman.**_


	3. For Now

Well I got sick of doing homework so I decided to write Chapter 3 instead. This chapter is going to be a little hectic cause I'm going to keep changing the POV's between Bosco and Cruz If you cant understand something let me know. I know used the first bold in the last chapter but I think it goes with this one too but other than that I have no songs in this one. I did find some great ones though I just have to think of chapters to go around them. Which is why it took me so long to update.

_She felt better today_ _but she still felt dirty. She did however feel better about her decision. The locker room door opened and then she heard the people that were already in their start talking. I could see him but I could feel him. She had to do this. As son as she got the chance she would tell him what she had rehearsed this morning. He walked by her and smiled she had to grab her locker door to keep her legs from buckling. This wasn't going to be easy. _

_**I'm hooked on you  
**__**I need a fix  
**__**I can't take it  
**__**Just one more hit  
**__**I promise I can deal with it  
**__**I'll handle it, quit it  
**__**Just one more time, then that's it  
**_**_Just a little bit more to get me through this_**

No. _She was going to do this today even. She just wished she could last till then. _

_He knocked on her door and she answered shortly afterwards. God she was beautiful, he knew something was wrong the moment he looked at her this morning, That's why he was here he'd blown off his plans with Lisa just so he could see her. She wasn't moving like she usually did to allow him in so they could well you know. He knew this would come out in the open sooner or later he just wished it were later. But he couldn't have his cake and eat it to. _

"I cant keep doing this. I'm not like this. Me or her"_ He couldn't believe he had to choose but he already knew the answer deep down but her ultimatum brought it up to the surface. He couldn't believe she didn't know the answer. He wanted her now and forever. The truth was he loved her._

_He loved her. He never thought that love was involved with this. But it did explain a lot. Why he never slept with his girlfriends or he was constantly comparing them to her and none of them ever came close._

_He cleared his throat he knew she would be delighted with his answer. _

"You, I choose you" _instead of lighting up her face fell even more than before._

"For how long do you choose me? Until you find someone else? No not going to happen"

_He knew that look, it meant she was thinking how many ways she could kick his ass. But the only thing that she was kicking was heart. _

" There will never be anyone else only you"

"I don't believe you"_ She shuts the door, both in shock about what had just happened._

_He stayed there for a few minutes just debating whether or not he should convince her that he only wanted her. Or just leave her alone she would come to the conclusion that he was telling the truth on her own. He couldn't convince her. He left. _

_He didn't know the moment she had shut the door she collapsed against the door, crying. She wanted to believe him but couldn't not after this long, this many girlfriends. She was fine, its better this way. She got up and dried her tears. She walked into her bedroom to grab the laundry that kept piling up, she nearly burst out in tears again when she saw what was on the top. His shirt. She picked it up and held it to her; it still smelled like him. _

_She knew the real reason why she let him treat her the way he did. She didn't wanna be lonely and that small time she had with him actually made her believe that she wasn't really alone. _

_She raced to the telephone and the window that showed the front door. She dialed and waited for the other person to answer. Just as she had expected he came out and stopped to answer his phone. _

"Stop" _He was about to say something when dial tone met him. He turned at the opening of the door. He didn't have time to say anything his mouth was met by hers. The usual desire ran through both of them and they barely made it back to her apartment before their need to be joined consumed both of them._

_She lay sleeping now, him just lying there watching her, he could watch her all day and never tire from the sight of her. _

"I love u Ritza"_ She cuddled closer to him and muttered something he couldn't quite make out. He too soon fell asleep._

_She rolled away from him from the fear that she will wake him. He had said he loved her! Why would he say something like that when he thought she was sleeping if he didn't? It was something you said when the other was sleeping if you didn't want the other one to know you had said it. That you truly meant it. She wanted to cry out to the world "Maurice Boscorelli loves me!" She didn't want to say it back then he would know she wasn't sleeping. She would let him have his little moment. For now anyways._


	4. Sir Yes Sir!

Just a little advice dont drink an extra large coffee when you have something important to do afterwards. If you do then make sure a bathroom is near by cause believe me you'll need it.

* * *

_The sun slowly wakened her, she had only fallen asleep about two hours ago but she felt refreshed. She sat for the longest time just staring at the man sleeping beside her. Even in his sleep he was very possessive, his arm draped across her waist and tightened when he moved. She glanced at the clock 1pm. Damn they had to get up. She lay there a few more minutes before kissing him awake. He didn't even open his eyes he went completely into the kiss._

_He continued to lay there with his eyes closed after the kiss had ended. A large grin on his face. She could get used to that. His smile was one of his best features, along with everything else. He was sexy no matter what time of day or where he was. He wasjustsexy. _

"_Bosco we have to get up" He snuggled into the pillow more. She tried taking his arm off of her but he only pulled her closer so that he could start kissing the back of her neck. The harder she tried to get away the more he resisted in letting her go. Two could play in this game. She gave up completely and started kissing him back. She knew exactly where to kiss him to get the responses she needed. She rolled on top of him his member pressing against her buttocks. She leaned forward and took his earlobe into her mouth. He almost shivered when she began to talk, the hot air against his wet skin. _

"You won't win" _She bit his earlobe then began kissing her way up to his jaw then the corners of his mouth until he made her kiss him. She pulled back though and began trailing kisses down his neck to his chest and she sucked on his nipples. He moaned deep in his throat._

"Your playing with fire"_ She looked up at him_

"I'll be careful"_ and continued her journey downwards. His hands in her head trying to bring her back up but she wouldn't. She was just about to take him in her mouth when she got completely off of him and walked into the bathroom_

"Hurry up or we'll both be late" _She smiled a wicked grin before she shut the bathroom door. He lay there just breathing trying to regain control of himself. He was losing._

_He didn't know how much that aroused her as well as him. It took all her willpower to stop herself from climbing back on top of him and have him sink into her. Later they had tonight. Or a little quickie while they were at work she didn't know yet if chance brought them together in the shift she wasn't going pass the opportunity up only he didn't know it. She shivered when she felt the cool air brush against her heated skin. She turned around to be met with him all of him. _

"Don't start something you cant finish"_ He picked her up by the waist positioning her against the slippery wall of her shower. Her legs instantly went around him and waited for him to enter her. He looked into her eyes reading so much but most of all what he saw shocked him he saw love. He thrusted into her and they both lost it. Both cried out in ecstasy as he exploded inside of her._

_Coffee was her friend today for the shift when any one saw her she had a cup in her hand. That's how he saw her for the first time during their shift. Him and Sully were on their meal break when they'd come in to do their paper work. She was standing filling out her share of the paperwork for what he understood she caught a few dealers. The cup of coffee not to far from her. He had smiled most of the shift even when they got the stupidest calls and by the third one and he was still smiling Sully knew something was up. He hadn't said much but after the fifth question with him telling him anything he gave up. Even the desk Sgt knew something was up._

"Did you get laid last night or something?"_ He looked at the desk Sgt then at Ritza she was trying her hardness to act like she wasn't paying attention but he knew she was interested in what he was going to say._

"Ohh ya and more than once"_ She choked on her coffee causing a little cough. They both looked at her._

"_It was hot" She took another sip and showed she had difficulty swallowing it to prove her point. She signed her papers and handed them over to the Sgt and walked off in the direction of Anti-Crime. He watched her walk away and up the steps she had a nice ass. _

"Between you and me I think the Sgt didn't sleep well last night"_ Where was he going with this?_

"Why do you say that?"_ Trying not to look like a cat caught with a bird in his mouth._

"Well that's about her sixth cup of coffee" _Hmm, how could she be so tired and he felt so energized he could go again for hours._

_He was at the desk waiting for Sully to finish his duties he didn't know how much human waste that man could produce in one sitting. She came down talking to one of her men he didn't recognize she looked over at him and their eyes connected she winked at him as she went back into talking to the guy. _

_His stomach plummeted he knew when it did that it only meant one thing. He was falling hard. Harder than before. He knew he loved her but this feeling was something new more something he couldn't quite place it. All this from a little wink? He knew it was more then just a wink. Lisa- Dammit, he forgot to call her. Shit he was in the doghouse now, why did he care he only went out with her to please his mother. She had told him she wasn't interested she was just to please her mother. So he didn't have to worry. _

"Let's Go"_ Sully was standing in front of him. He smelled like shit._

"Something crawl up your ass and die? You smell like shit" "I hope you gave a courtesy flush or something_"_

"_What I did or didn't do is none of your damn business" He had the strong urge to salute him and say Sir yes Sir. He acted on the impulse and the moment he ended Sir he saw the look on Sully's face and bolted for the door. He'd over done it. He was half way down the block when he knew Sully wasn't behind him. He glanced back Sully was outside clutching his chest something was wrong. He jogged back._

"Hey Sul you ok?" _He was too busy trying to catch his breath to answer._

"You don't look so hot. You wanna go to the hospital?"_ His breath came out harder than before._

"Ok Big Man don't have a heart attack on me_" Bosco helped him to the car and off to Mercy they went._

(A/N): Let me know i you want me to get more detailed. Cause believe i can!


	5. Hospitals Are Fun

I must worn you this chapter is very detailed more detailed then my first. You have been warned so if you don't like sex don't read this chapter.

* * *

_The waiting isn't something he liked, he'd been in the lounge for over an hour now. Waiting to see what the bad news was about Sully. He could sense her the moment she walked into the hospital he didn't want go out there knowing he couldn't control himself around her. The doctor came in to tell him that Sully was going to be fine and that they would like to keep him over night just to be sure. He felt guilty after all it was him that brought it on. If he hadn't felt the need to be a smart off they wouldn't be here. But that would also mean that he wouldn't see her here either so this little trip had its advantages._

_He saw the guy she was talking to earlier flirting with the nurses. He wasn't going to get very far. While she was busy getting the paper work done that was necessary. He came up beside her. _

"Why are you here?" _He didn't know if this was personal or because one of their perps hurt "themselves"._

_She smelled fruity he had to control himself they were in public. _

"Our perp cut himself on a fence trying to escape"_ She placed her arm on his back and her breast brushed up against his arm as she leaned in front of him to put the papers back. Her voice was low when she spoke only meant for him to hear it_

"Supply closet five minutes"_ Was this the same person who refused to acknowledge him when they were working. He couldn't say anything she was already gone. He glanced at her new partner still talking to one of the cute nurses, no one would realize he was gone._

_He had to walk by it the first time because a nurse was walking down the hall. The second time he slipped inside, the room in complete darkness. _

_She was impatient already pulling his shirt out of his pants he felt her bare skin where he should have felt clothing. Damn she didn't wanna waste a minute. That was ok by him. He needed to kiss her it had been too long since the last time. His hands were frantic touching everyplace he could, their foreplay was short but it always short between them. He kissed her just before she came swallowing each others cries. The fire between them extinguished for now. Soon they wouldn't have to rush they could go as slow or as fast as they wanted. It would be up to them. _

_She kissed him and squeezed his butt before ducking into the hallway. He flicked on the light just to be sure everything was where it should be. Everything looked ok. Time to go back to work. Actually he had it off too because of Sully being in the hospital or he would ride by himself. That was a bad idea his thoughts would only wander to places they shouldn't. _

_The last person left leaving them alone together in the locker room. The moment the door clicked shut they were together again, his body pinning her against the lockers his hand pinning both of hers above her head. He loved the way she tasted each day different but yet somehow the same. The door to the locker room swished open and they broke apart like they both had been caught. She grabbed his hand and looked at it. That's how Faith found them. _

"I don't see anything in it" " But the lighting in here isn't all that good" "You should go to the hospital just to be sure"_ How could she be so calm? He was having a hard time calming down_

"Thanks maybe I will"_ I smiled at her. She made a quick exit leaving me with the person who had betrayed my trust years before. What she did to me was unforgivable._

"Could we talk?" _Talk to her? Ya I had nothing to say knowing if I did she would use it against me._

"No" _I pick up my bag and slam my locker shut. I left her standing there doing what I don't know I didn't look why would I? I had someone waiting for me. The plan that we had established was that she leave walk three blocks then wait for me to pick her up. So far it had worked. Or maybe it hadn't if it hadn't know one was talking to their faces about it._

_She was standing on the street corner the street lamp illuminating her. This relationship they had wasn't going to be just few months it was going to be for all time. Usually that scared him but it didn't and that's what scared him. _

_She got in the car her scent immediately filling the car. _

"Are you hungry_?" She asked something in her eye sparkled and he knew she wasn't hungry for food._

"I could eat" _He said as he pulled away from curb both knowing the meaning of what he had just said._

"Bosco pull over" _What?_

"Why you going to be sick?" _He didn't like it when women got sick_

"Just pull over"_ He pulled into an empty parking lot and put the car in park. She didn't open the car door instead she reached over and turned the car off. What the hell? She then pulled him into a kiss, becoming more passionate as time went on. She pulled back both breathing ruggedly._

"I need you inside me now_" Came out in a breathy whisper. He pulled her from her seat and into his lap making her straddle him her back pressing up against the wheel. He sucked her nipples through the shirt, her head tilted back moaning from pleasure. He lifted her shirts up along with her bra her nipples turning harder from the cold air. He took each one in his mouth making her squirm. His fingers trailing down to the top of her pants. He undid the button and slipped his fingers inside making her squirm more and moan louder. He could feel himself pressing against her, his pants feeling very tight at the moment. She reached between them and slowly undid his button and zipper giving the release he needed. She began stroking him like he was her. Both stopped instantaneously. His hands on her hips slowly lowering her inch by inch onto him. She would stop and come back up every inch she went making this hard for him, until he was finally inside her all the way. He couldn't take much more he felt her muscles tighten around him sending him over the edge with her. He buried himself in her hair waiting for them to calm down. He not realizing he said it said_ "I love you"_ She laughed and replied  
_"Good cause I'm pregnant_"_


	6. Over Time

Well what can I say about this chapter? Nothing cause I'm out of words. Happy Reading!

Pregnant? How the hell could she get pregnant? Well you two not using any protection for one. Good job little guys. He was too shocked to feel anything, he didn't know if he was happy or sad. She slid back into her own seat.

"How did you get pregnant?"

"Well you know that thing we just did? That's how you get pregnant" _How could she joke around like that? At a time like this?_

"I know how you get pregnant just how did you get pregnant?"

"Well to be honest I couldn't tell you. I was told I was sterile"

"Well I don't think you are"_ He still couldn't believe it_

"Your cute when you're uncomfortable" _She tried taking his hand but he pulled away_

"Uh huh that's how this whole thing started in the first place" "What we just did it didn't hurt the baby did it?" _He never slept with a woman that was pregnant. She smiled but no one saw it._

"No what we did is perfectly safe" _He couldn't complete a single thought not now. He couldn't speak._

_"Are you mad?" He looked at her, he saw her in a whole new light. Was he mad?_

"I'm not mad, I'm just ..." "I didn't expect this"

"I didn't either" "But I'm not giving it up"

"I don't want you to" "Oh my god we're having a baby!" _He couldn't contain his excitement._

"I'm going to be a daddy" _He was grinning from ear to ear. His smile slowly faded, he knew what it meant, and she wouldn't have a job at least for a little while. Her job meant everything to her; she'd work hard to be where she was now._

"It's ok"

"What's ok?"

"I know what your thinking it's ok I could use a break from it anyways" _Did she really mean that or was she just saying that to make him feel better? Only time would tell._

"We have to get married"

"No you're not going to marry me thinking that its your duty just because you got me pregnant we're not teenagers"

"That's not the reason why I suggested it" "I was planning on asking you anyways, it just pushed up a little bit. That's all" _This time he took her hand and kissed it._

_She really believed that one. Until hell freezes over._

"Look at me" _She looked everywhere else but him. He took his other hand and placed his fingers on her chin to pull her face to look at him._

"That's not the reason I want to marry you" "I promise" _He could see in her eyes that she was actually starting to believe him. He kissed her, then continued kissing her saying in his kiss that he meant what he just said. He ended it, then started the car back up._

"This calls for ice cream. Whata say?" _She was hungry_

"I could go for ice cream_"_

"Then ice cream it is" _He pulled out of the parking lot off in a search for ice cream._

"No Ma I can't tell you over the phone" _He'd grinned so much in the last few days that it was starting to hurt._

"No I'm not dying" _This woman was very persistent._

"I'll tell you once we get there" _Sully came out of the store._

"I gotta go Ma. I'll see you later" _Cutting her off before she had the chance to ask him what he'd meant by once we get there._

"Alright this has got to stop, your even starting to scare me_"_

"What_?"_

"You've been smiling for the last week and we're not leaving here until you tell me_" He wanted to tell him, scream at the top of his lungs over the PA system saying he was going to be a dad but he keep the little secret, a secret until she told Lieu._

"Then we're going to be sitting here for a long time_" They both sat in silence for about 5 minutes before their radio's made an appearance._

"55 Charlie_"_

_His smirk growing even bigger they weren't going to dodge this one or any others today._

"Go ahead central_" He said into his radio_

"We've had reports of a possible break in at 133 3rd Avenue"_ Easy as pie._

"Ten four 1-3-3 3rd Avenue_"_

_He sat later doing the report for it, it wasn't actually a break in, the wife had forgotten her key and broke in and didn't shut the door her arms were full of grocery, the husband returning early from work assumed the worst and called the police. Some people these days are afraid of their own shadow. He was alone, Sully completing his report about half an hour ago. He should be done to but his mind kept wandering. Him alone with his thoughts never a good idea, even before this all happened never a good idea. The door opened causing him to glance up. In she came with a cup of coffee she placed it in front of him, she had given up coffee a few days ago saying something that it wasn't good for the baby. She walked up behind him massaging his shoulders. _

"You almost done?" _If she never went to being a cop she'd sure have a future in being a masseuse._

"I'm actually done," _he said sipping his coffee. The warm liquid running down his throat. She stepped back allowing him to get up._

"I'll meet you in the locker room_" We kissed a little longer than we should have in the work place but who the hell was here at this time of night? The clearing of someone's voice interrupted the kiss. There was no point denying we were together so I stood my ground. Ritza did too both of us staring at Faith_

"I just wanted to let you know I'm getting married_" "I have an invitation but I don't think you'll show" I know Ritza didn't like her but what she did next surprised me and I think the both of them too._

"Congratulations Yokas, who's the lucky man_?" Maybe pregnancy changed people he didn't know._

"David Barnes-"

"One of the best DA's I've ever known_" This was so unlike her being nice. "_Good choice_"_

"I guess I can say the same for you too_" "Bosco's a lucky catch" Her voice fell with her next words "_Don't let him get away," _He could of sworn when she walked out she said "Like I did" But he wasn't sure._


	7. Grandma!

I'm not doing italics cause theres to much talking and im to lazy to do it right now. Enjoy!

* * *

She sat fidgeting in the passenger seat, he glanced over and smiled he had refrained from doing that most of the day but no it just seemed right. She looked beautiful in a flower print dress that hugged her every curve at least for now. He took her hand in his.

"_It's going to be fine"_

"_You say that now but what happens when she starts to ask questions that I don't know the answers to?"_

"_Ma's not like that"_

"_Just don't leave me alone" He chuckled_

"_Leaving you isn't on my priority list"_

"_That's good to know" _

"_The worst that she'll do is try to fatten you up with her cooking"_

"_I am hungry"_

"_Then their nothing to worry about. Just don't let her break out the photo albums"_

"_Afraid I'll see how ugly you were as a child?" "If you're as ugly now as you were back then, this child's going to rely on me for good looks"_

"_That hurt" He liked it how they could both joke around and knew when they were joking._

"_I'm sorry baby just telling the truth"_

"_You know that really does hurt" He parked the car in front of a house. He gets out of the car, she's about half way out before he helps her out the rest of the way. He'd never done that before and she let her face expression show it. He smiled again_

"_Since I'm so ugly got to make you fall for me someway else" _

"_You don't have to do that"_

"_Why's that you met someone else?" His face fell_

"_No I'm already in love with you even though you are ugly" She smiled. He gave her a quick kiss before leading her up the stairs to the front door. He knocked twice _

"_Coming" was called from within the house_

"_I don't think your ugly" She glanced sideways at him_

"_Where'd that come from?"_

"_Your really not ugly, your one of the sexiest creatures alive" She pinched his buttocks and he jumped as Rose opened the door. _

"_Something wrong Maurice?" he didn't know what to say_

"_No something just bit me, damn bees"_

_Ritza trying so hard not to laugh_

"_Well I don't know what it was bees always seemed to follow him around especially when he was younger"_

"_That happened one time and I had a bunch of flowers in my hand"_

"_Let's get you two out of the bees way" Ritza still trying not to laugh even Rose gave a little laugh. _

_They followed her in into the kitchen Rose already busy taking out glasses_

"_Can I get you anything to drink?" She stops mid reach "Where have my manners gone?" "I'm Rose and you must be Maritza" Ritza nodded her head and spoke_

"_Very nice to meet you" Rose pulled her into a hug and eyed her Maurice over her shoulder and mouthed, "I like her" He just smiled at least this would be easier if she like her. _

"_Come sit" She led Ritza over to the table already waiting were some goodies. He walked slower wondering how they were going to tell her._

"_Who wants coffee?" Rose gets up from the table busying herself with the task at hand_

"_Maritza would you like some coffee?" She looked at me then answered_

"_No thank you water would be fine"_

"_Ok what about you dear?"_

"_Water's fine too ma"_

_Once everything was settled Rose say back down looking from one to the other neither looking directly at her._

"_Alright spill it why did you two come here?" _

"_Well ma looks like you wont die before you become a grandma" It took a little bit for the sentence to set in. The moment it did her face lit up like fireworks and she let out a loud shriek._

"_I'm going to be a grandma!" She got up and kissed both of them. "There's so much to do before the baby come you two are getting married?" She didn't stop long enough for them to answer_

"_What am I saying of course you are, my little Maurice wouldn't let that happen? Now would he, always a man and faced his problems. Oh I didn't mean it like that I'm just going to be quiet now" She remained silent this time. _

"_Yes Ma we are getting married next Saturday at one. You'll be able to make it wont you?"_

"_Of course I will, but that doesn't leave much time for anything, I have to go buy a dress get my hair done, my makeup" She starting walking around the house making little notes on the paper that had seemed to come out of no where. They were alone for the moment_

"_She seemed to take that well" _

"_I bet she's on the phone right now inviting everyone she knows"_

"_She doesn't know where its being held"_

"_Ya she does, don't ask me how she does but she knows. Hope you like big families"_

"_Never been in one its always been just me and Lettie", the room grew silent. Rose came back in the room breaking the silence_

"_It's settled everyone in the family will be their"_

"_Ma did you really have to do that?"_

" _This is the only wedding I will ever get to be Mother of the Groom" "So it was necessary" "Oh that reminds me are you going to Faith's wedding?" "I got an invitation in the mail about a week ago" He didn't want to tell her about what happened but Ritza spoke for him._

"_Yes we are" "Do you need a ride?"_

"_That would be lovely thank you" "Now we have to go look at photo albums so you know what your baby's going to look like. Both woman moved out of the kitchen. Ritza smiling at him before walking out of the room. _

"_Maurice are you coming?" came from another room_

_A more quieter voice replied "He thinks he was an ugly child"_

"_That's nonsense, you know he and Mikey were both born with a full head of hair let me tell you the heart burn I had" "Then the labour 72 hours with him and 36 with Mikey they didn't want to come out. _

_Just before Bosco came into the living he muttered "Cause we knew the life we were going to live" And walked in to be with the two woman he loved most in the world. _


	8. Be Nice

Well dont know if im going to continue with two chapters a day its tiring. You find out what the baby is in the next chapter.

* * *

"Come on Maurice" "The Wedding starts in 40 minutes and we still have to pick up your mother"_ He'd been in the bathroom for an hour now. If she didn't know any better she would have sworn he was the battling morning sickness. It wasn't morning sickness that wasn't bothering him now, he was nervous. He was acting like a big baby she thought as she put the finishing touches on her hair in front of the mirror on top of her dresser. If she could forgive Monroe who was only doing her job, if she had been in her shoes she didn't know if she would do it. Thankfully she didn't have to. She placed her hand on her stomach she wasn't really showing much she only gained five pounds so far. She couldn't wait for it to actually start rounding telling everyone who passed her that love had created this precious baby growing inside of her. She knew how to get him out. _

"Bosco do you think we have time for a quickie before the wedding?"_ He couldn't get out of the bathroom quick enough and actually hit his head on the door coming out. She couldn't stop laughing she had to grab on the bed to keep from falling to the floor. _

"The … look on …your …face…was priceless"_ He didn't see the humour in it. _

"What did I tell you about starting things you don't finish?"_ He looked at her seriously sending her into another fit of giggles. She grabs the car keys off the dresser and walks by him smacking him on the ass. _

"I'll finish it later"_ She opened the apartment door. And stood waiting for him to come with her. He finally gave in and moved towards the door, grabbing the car keys as he went _"You better_"_

_Just like Sasha's and Ty's wedding it was jam packed but thankfully there was a breeze coming through the windows of the church. The found seats by the back. They hadn't really told any one they were together they didn't expect so many people to be here well ones they knew anyways. With their luck the seats were in front of Ty and Sasha who were lost in their own little world both smiling and giggling to each other. They did however come out of it once they realized who was with Bosco and his mother. Sasha was the first one to speak up. _

"Since when did this happen?"_ She they all turned around to face the newlyweds. They were intertwined together very snuggly she didn't think it looked comfortable but I guess when your in love it didn't hurt as long as you could be close. She was in love with Bosco she just didn't think she could sit like that now and especially a couple months down the road. _

"For a while now"_ She said it in a tone that told everyone I'm not telling you anymore so don't ask. Ty the first one to pick up on this moved the subject_

"The place is packed isn't it?" "I didn't know she knew this many people"

"She doesn't she probably paid them to come"_ He muttered under his breath but not quiet enough so that all of them heard and each lady hit him with their purses. Ritza in the stomach, Rose in the chest and Sasha on the back of the head. Maritza was the first one to speak first_

"Be Nice we're in public or I wont finish what I started"_ His mother joined in_

"You two used to be so close what happened?"

"Nothing Ma. Just let it go" _Maritza's and Rose's made eye contact, Rose nodding knowing that she would get the answer later. _

_The music started causing the three to turn to look at Charlie being the ring bearer, some girl they didn't know the flower girl, Rose snapping away with her camera. Then came Emily she was guessing the maid of honour. Finally the wedding march began and Faith started walking down the aisle with her father and mother on both her arms. What she didn't understand was that Faith had been married before and yet still had a big wedding the second time around. Who was she to judge? If this is the way she wanted it then that's how it was going to be. Once they were seated the minister began talking, she placed her head on Bosco's shoulder, him placing his hand on her knee gently caressing it. Before long her mind began to wander thinking about everything. She was actually going to have a baby! And it was going to be with the person she had loved for so long. Was it a boy or girl? What would they name it? Were they going to get a bigger apartment or buy a house? She didn't know any answers to these questions she did know that she would love it with all her heart. She already felt connected to it as small as it was. What worried her the most was whether or not she was going to be a good mom or not all her life she only had to look out for one person sometimes Lettie when she got involved with drugs but she didn't know how to look after them protect them it scared her. She knew that Bosco would make a great dad that part was given, because he didn't want to end up like his father so he would do everything he could to be a good father. _

_She had always like weddings they showed how deep one's love went. She could wait for hers only a couple more days! First they had a sonogram appointment then she could actually put a face to the little one and then she could actually know if it was a boy or a girl. Did Bosco wanted to know what the baby was? They hadn't discussed it I guess she would have to wait until then but know matter what she was finding out what that baby was even if she had to perform some favours to the man sitting beside. It was only a matter of time._


	9. Sonogram

She spent most of the day near the toilet, the smell of the toilet making her empty her stomach some more. This is one thing she couldn't get used to. She could handle gaining weight, not being able to see her feet everything. She was glad that they had gotten married before she had gained to much weight so that she looked like a big fat blur in white. Sometimes out of nowhere she would just place her hand over her stomach, she couldn't feel anything it just seemed that she was closer. She didn't know how to explain it.

To keep her mind off of throwing up every minute she thought of things that made her happy, mainly the brown haired hunk that was making them lunch. She didn't think she could eat certain things made her running for the bathroom, ok not certain things mainly everything that had smell. She was thirsty though she walked into the kitchen wanting nothing more to be wrapped in his arms, telling her he loved her.

"Hey handsome, whatcha doing?" She tucked her arms around him peering around his arm. One thing she could get used to was the sex holy cow that was something else. Speaking of which she moved her hands up inside his shirt and began rubbing up and down. His reaction cleared his throat a little disappointing but we didn't have enough time before the appointment so I would settle for this.

"Hungry?" Not really but she would eat just to please him.

"Absolutely" Her hands started caressing his nipples, his breath caught.

"I meant for food" He in a way was food sweet yummy food.

"So did I" He took her hands out of his shirt it was awkward but she pulled him to her their lips meeting. She ended up against the table in the kitchen.

"We have to stop," He said between kisses

"Says who?" She wasn't going to stop not while she had a hold of him. He kissed her again before replying.

"The clock does sweetheart" Right they had an appointment to get to. He backed off in search of his sandwiches. She'd never seen anyone eat the way he does, if it was possible he ate manly everything he did turned her on. Even certain looks she almost melted at the knees.

"You ready?" He devoured both sandwiches in record time

"Ya" She walked up to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle and the box of strawberries she had him hunt all over for at 3 o'clock in the morning. She couldn't get enough of them that and chocolate especially if they dipped in chocolate. Mmm no she couldn't have chocolate that was too messy not in the car.

"Oh no you are not taking them in the car" "I'm still finding stems all over the place"

"Please?" She started crying not really because she could get her way its just the damn hormones.

"Alright you can have your damn strawberries, just stop crying" He didn't like it when she cried. He wiped her tears away and kissed her on the forehead.

"Let's go"

"How are you feeling?"

"Nauseous" "All the time" The doctor wrote a few things down and then looked back at the both of them.

"That's understandable it will go away in a couple of weeks" "Other than that experiencing any pain anywhere?"

"No just a little heart burn here and there"

"That too is understandable how severe is it when you get it?"

"Quite Severe"

"That means that your baby will be born with a full head of hair" "Ready to see your baby for the first time?"

She was nervous, he could tell the way he squeezed his hand.

"This is going to be a little cold at first" She winced just a little bit but smiled.

"Let's find this baby" The doctor looked around then found the baby she hit a few buttons on the ultrasound and a heartbeat filled the room.

Tears were about to fall over

"That's our baby's heartbeat" The tears spilled over, damn hormones.

"You two wanna know what the sex is?" She didn't know if he wanted to know, she did.

They both answered at the same time

"Yes" "No" She looked at him this coming from the person who didn't like surprises he didn't want to know whether or not he was having a boy or girl. He amazed her.

"If he says no then no it is. I can wait"

"You can find out if you want to. I can leave the room"

"No we will wait" He kissed the top of her forehead. He knew how much she wanted to know and he thought it was sweet that she would wait just to please him.

"I'll leave the room while you get dressed" "Then we can print of your first picture of you baby" He purposely turned away so the doctor could tell her what it was. He would let her have this. When he turned back around neither would look at him and the doctor left. He watched her dressed she was still sexy she must have gained at least 20 pounds so far but she glowed pregnancy suited her.

She couldn't stop looking at the picture that was actually growing inside of her. Thanks to the doctor she knew what she was going to have but she would have to secretly sneak the clothes in. He pulled away from the curb.

"So tell me what are we having?"

"For Supper?" She knew what he meant but she wasn't going to let on she knew.

"You know what mean"

"How did you?"

"You think I looked away accidentally? You obviously don't know me"

"Why would you do that?"

"Cause I know how much you wanted to know" No one has ever done that before, she'd also never been pregnant before.

"So what are we having?"

"You really want to know?"

"Might as well so I don't hear it from some one else"

"Ok last time to back out now"

"I want to know just tell me"

"Ok we are having…

A/N Gonna make you wait!


	10. Baby Boscorelli

He surprised himself, he didn't want to what he was going to have but he had just conned it out of her. He still couldn't believe it. He looked over at her she was munching away on her strawberries, she didn't know how she could eat so many, he liked strawberries but he didn't think he could eat them day after day as she had been doing. It was fun how they used them in the bedroom the sweetness of the strawberries juice mixed with the taste of her skin. Maybe later after he got home he could persuade her to save some of those.

"Can you take me to the nearest mall?"

"Sure, starting to shop already?"

"I wanna get them now before I start waddling even more"

"Ok" He dropped her off and pulled away with the promise of having supper with her while they were on meal break

He parked the car and got out he was about to shut the door when he saw what was on the front seat, she had left the empty box of strawberries with all the stems in the box and the picture of their baby sitting beside it. He grabbed them both he threw away the box before he entered. The black and white photo hiding and revealing so much. This was a part of him this was his baby and a few months from now he would see it face to face.

Everything was going hayware when he walked in. People running around everywhere, people screaming. He loved it this was the stuff he thrived on.

He hung the picture in his locker he loved it just as much as he did its mother. Sully already dressed walked over. He noticed the photo right away

"So that's the little tyke huh?" He was going to shoot him he couldn't stop smiling

"Ya it is"

"You two know what your having?"

"Yup" I didn't say any more we hadn't discussed if we wanted to tell anyone the sex of the baby but he didn't see the harm.

"We're having a-" He was cut off by Lieu coming in

"Let's go we gotta get out" What the hell was he taking about?

"We just received a bomb threat I need everyone out"

Everyone started filing out including him when he realized that he had forgotten the picture. He turned around and went to get it. With the picture in his hands he was walking out the locker room doors. No one was in there, He opened the last doors that would bring him outside when a defeaning noise sounded. Before he hit the ground all he saw was a white flash.

She watched everyone come out but didn't see him. He had to be outside he just had to be. Sully saw her and rushed over to her.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know he was right behind me" She lifted the tape and he bent under it.

"What do you mean he was right behind you where is he?"

"He ran back to get something"

"What would he need to go and get" She knew before she even finished the words he ran back to get the sonogram picture of their baby. This was supposed to be a happy time, and that happy time could have gotten him killed. It was her fault she had left him one of the pictures, she would never forgive herself he died. Their baby would grow up without its father. Now he had to get out the building was still standing nothing wrong with it.

The blast broke ever window around them and took a few off her feet. She would have been one of them but she weighed twenty extra pounds. She looked around her eyes kept going to the fire that was gaining strength with each passing minute. Firemen were screaming all around her orders that she didn't understand, everything went quiet and she couldn't hear anything. Her gaze followed a piece of paper that was slowly making its way down to the ground. It landed at her feet, tears ran down her face as she looked down. The sonogram picture its edges curled and burnt. The baby stared back at her, she didn't want to believe it, she wouldn't believe it. He wasn't dead. She bent down and picked up the picture.

Only hours ago this had been taken, she had been so happy he had let her know what they were having and now they would never share another moment together ever. She wanted to rip the picture up as if somehow that would bring him back to her but it wouldn't at least he knew what they were having. She stared down at the picture again reading the words that had been put there in his writing.

Baby Boscorelli

4 and a half months

Gender: Male

She wished their baby would look like him so that at least she would have that. A reminder of their love.


	11. Harder To Breathe

Darkness was all around him, he breathed it in, and it was all he could see and all he could hear. Was he dead? No he couldn't be he wouldn't let it. He had too much to live for a wife and a baby boy on the way. He tried to move but couldn't, something was forcing him back down. His chest was burning he needed air. Someone had to know he was in here, he usually didn't do this but he sent up a silent prayer that he make it ok and not in a body bag as darkness surrounded him again.

She should be used to this, it wasn't the first time she lost someone she loved. What scared her the most was why was she talking like he was dead. He could have slipped past her when she wasn't looking, in the crowd somewhere, maybe he was trying to call her. She dug around until she found her phone, it was turned on and no missed calls. Damn him for being like this. She always knew it would end up getting him killed one day she just didn't think so soon.

He forced his eyes open, stay open he willed them; he knew no one was coming for him; he would have to do it on his own. He took a deep breath sending pain shooting everywhere. Ok so he may have a broken or crack rib that would explain the pain in his chest. He rolled over or attempted to but stopped when he was on his side. He could hear voices out side he was so close but he was a world away.

He moved everything one by one trying to see what was hurt. Only his chest that was the good thing. Or bad if it was only a matter of time before his lungs would fill up with fluid or blood if his ribs had nicked his lungs.

It was so hard to keep his eyes open when all he wanted to do was sleep. Closing his eyes meant he could never wake up and he wouldn't allow that. He was going to live.

He slowly shoved everything off of him, and sat up very slowly, causing him to cough. Oh god it hurt. The door was no longer there it was covered by debris, he'd have to find a new way out even if it killed him.

Fire raged behind him and the building swayed telling him there wasn't much time left. He had to hurry. Nothing was, as it seemed, days where he had stood at the front desk was no longer, the stairs have gone. The building half gone. This could work to his advantage that meant he didn't have to climb much. It also gave a disadvantage that meant he had to walk through the part of the building that was on the ground. He didn't know what was stable and what wasn't.

He almost fell several times only balancing himself at the last moment. He never knew just how much was in the building until he saw it lying on the ground. He'd worked for over fifteen years in this place; he'd thought the building would out live him not the other way around.

How much he wanted to see his precious Ritza have her arms wrapped around him and his around her. They would go home and have a bath filled with bubbles and strawberries lots and lots of strawberries.

She couldn't take it anymore she dialed his phone wishing he would answer but he didn't it just rang and rang. She gave up she wanted to go search for him but doing that would only endanger her and the baby she wouldn't do that. It was all she had left.

He feared he was going in circles but he wasn't sure he did know he was getting closer to the fire, which meant closer to the exit. Fire needed oxygen to breath right? He kept moving fearing if he stopped that would be it. He would never see either again.

He wanted to teach his boy how to ride a bike and to play catch do all the other things dads did with their sons, what he didn't have when he was growing up. But you have to keep moving if you want to see them.

It was growing harder to breathe as the smoke thickened. The black smoke thickening the darkness. He would only stop for a few minutes then start again. It was hard to get going again but he did.

Before he saw the opening he felt the cold air and smiled not long now. Just how would he get out? Luck seemed to be on his side, a small opening that looked big enough for him to squeeze through. He tried several times but couldn't get out. If he screamed no one would hear him he was on other side of precinct.

He rush of adrenaline shot through him and he picked up a brick and whacked until the whole was bigger. His chest hurt so much now that it was even harder to breath. He was certain he had broken a rib it was almost as he could feel the liquid going into his lung.

Here goes nothing he tried and he actually fit through. Just around the corner would be everyone he worked with. Quite possibly the woman he loved and his baby too.

She didn't know what made her look over but she did. She saw a man walking from the side of what was left of the building. He was coming closer and she would recognize that walk anywhere. He had come back to her.

"BOSCO!" She ducked under the tape and ran up to him. He caught her in his arms, just content with hugging her and breathing her in.

"I love you Ritza"

"Me too"

She was hugging him to tight. He let her go and started coughing.

Something was wrong the moment he started coughing she started to see him, he was really pale and breathing funny. She didn't have time to think he collapsed against her.


	12. Familar Place

_Who liked waiting? As impatient as we are we are always waiting for something, whether it's waiting for our coffee in the morning or waiting for your dry cleaning. We wait. Most people don't realize it but every now and again some one will realize- Hey why are waiting? There were also different kinds of waiting. The first you didn't even realize you were doing like cooking supper or reading waiting for the chapter to be over. No one seems to care about this one although people do get impatient we still have to wait. The second wait is good like waiting to see what you got for Christmas or a birthday, filled with excitement and anticipation seeing if you got what you wanted. But what happens if you have no one to receive presents? She'd been like that for several years only receiving a few Christmas cards from the people she worked with and the seldom time that Lettie had remembered a holiday. The third type of waiting is the worst. The results could be life altering and you are powerless to stop it. You can't change destiny. But could you tempt fate?_

_Have you ever been in a roomful of people and yet they seemed a whole world away?_

_You could see everything but you couldn't hear anything they were saying? What would you call that? An out of body experience? Is there really a word to describe what she was feeling?_

_It was weird how a tragedy brought people together; everyone was actually being nice to her and offering her things. She didn't want food or water what she wanted was too feel safe his arms tucked around her. Telling her how much he loved her and the life they were bringing into this world. She feared she would never have that again. _

_She didn't know if she was the first who realized it when the doctor walked in or they were letting her get the information they feared and hoped for. She also didn't know why the doctor came directly to her not stopping and asking whom his wife was. He stopped in front of her and she stood up, she had to prop her self-getting up, the chairs were deep and she wasn't exactly what she used to be. _

"Could we speak outside for a moment?"_ She tried to read his eyes to see if they held what she hoped for. She couldn't they were emotionless; she guessed you had to be if you were a doctor seeing things no one wanted to. He helped her out the door. This was often where they tell the family he was sorry but he did everything he could but they lost him._

_Here she was again waiting. Why wouldn't he just say it? _

"We did everything we could but he failed to remain conscious"

_She didn't understand was he dead?_

"When the debris fell on him he broke a rib and it punctured his lung"

"It's touch and go at the moment for the next twenty-four hours"

"What are the chances that he will make it?"_ She held back the tears now not the time. _

"50-50"_ He wouldn't look at her again, maybe he felt what she was feeling. How could medicine not help him? It helped her why not him? He knew she wanted answers but he couldn't give them to her. He did however hand her a manila envelope, his personal affects. The awkward silence had set in. Both were spared by his name being called over the PA. He said he was sorry and left._

_It was up to her to let everyone know how he was going to be. She put on her battle face the best she could. She prayed they couldn't see through the face how much she hurt inside. She took a deep breath as she went inside. _

_All eyes were on her as went in. This was harder than she thought it would be. She tried very hard to swallow the lump that had just magically appeared. Her voice came out shaky as she tried her hardest to keep the tears at bay. _

"_He's in a coma" was all she could say before the tears spilled down her face. She didn't say anymore she left, the need to be alone overwhelming her. No one questioned her or where she was going as if sense the need for her to be alone. _

_She thought it was funny how one spot can make you remember so much. It looked just the same as it had been years ago. During her chemo treatment she came her and sat just thinking about everything. Why would she come here if it only brought pain? Because he had been with her. It was the day they had first been together both comforting each other in the only way they knew how. _

_This was the best time as any; she sat in her usual spot leaning against the wall. How many other people had sat there suffering from pain and heartache. She didn't want to but her hands had other ideas they slowly opened the envelope, could he really be put into one little envelope? She took one piece out at a time. _

_First came his wallet. He would actually rank in the less than one percent of people who actually look good in their license. This was his and she would respect his privacy she closed it back up and sat it beside her. His badge came next, the thing was still shiny, her fingers traced over the numbers. Had it only been hours since the explosion? She put it aside just like she had with his wallet. Her fingers warmed the cold ring as she took it out. She stared at it not knowing what to do with it, she felt like the right thing to do was to keep it on her so she placed it on her thumb it was a little big but it stayed. She looked into envelope seeing if there was anything else, it didn't feel like it. _

_She choked back a sob as she saw why the doctor had come to her and not asked._

_It was a worn picture of her._


	13. Machines

_Sleeping a chair cushioned or not wouldn't help her stiff back. She refused to leave she didn't want him to wake up alone to have no one there to hear his first words. She pondered the idea of asking Rose to stay here with him longer so she could actually sleep. She was his wife she would stay here as long as possible. She kept her days busy by reading to him and to herself. Their wasn't much to talk about she spent all her time here and when she wasn't she spent her time so she could hurry up and come back here. She didn't talk to any one except the nurses and the occasional doctor that came to check in on him once a day. When Rose came to visit him everyday from about 2:30 till 5 she went home to shower, change and grab something to eat if she felt like it. She usually just picked something up on the way. She shouldn't be mad at him it wasn't his fault someone planted a bomb in the precinct. She did have to admit he was pretty stupid going back in for a piece of paper, she glanced at the picture placed beside him on the table. The edges burnt. She would get hundreds more if that's what he wanted just please wake up._

"Now I think your trying to avoid me" _He laid there, his machines beeping at her mocking her that they were doing something and she couldn't. _

"You better wake up because I refuse to raise this child by myself. And you better be awake by the time I go into the delivery room so you can hold my hand tell me that you love me" _she had trouble with the last words she was trying to keep back sobs "_and that everything is ok" _She wished the moment would past so she could continue talking. _

While I'm screaming at you how much I hate you and that I will never let you touch me again" _She managed between sobs. Damn hormones. She closed her eyes hoping that would stop the tears that keep coming. She hated when people saw her cry it showed weakness. _

"Well if you put it that way" _Her eyes coming open. She looked at him, his eyes looked like he was half asleep and drugged as they slowly opened and he licked his lips. _

_New tears came down her face as she went to him, she bent down to kiss his forehead but him being the man he was brought his head up so their lips touch, once, twice. She sat down on the edge of his bed. He slowly grinned his natural grin. _

"How are you feeling?"

"Well if I keep getting the response I was getting I'm gonna be awesome" _She playfully his arm_

"I have to go tell the nurses your awake" _She got up of the bed and started to walk or should we say waddle towards the door. _

"Sit your ass down, that's what this is for" _He holds up his call cord. And presses it. Moments later a nurse comes in._

"Everything alright Mrs. Boscorelli?" _not noticing her awake patient._

"I thought I was the patient" _He said seriously whiched caused everyone to laugh. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry, he was awake, not better but he was awake that's all that mattered. _

_She waited for nurse and doctor to check him over. Still couldn't believe he was awake. She smiled to herself when she heard him arguing with both the nurses and the doctors about how he was feeling and when he could go home. That's just like him. Always having to have the last word in. He didn't like to loose either. Neither the nurse nor doctor was backing down, nor the patient. The nurse looked her away and she shook her head no she wasn't going to get involved in this. She wondered if he knew he wasn't getting out tonight like he had planned. He'd woken up a few hours ago and just because he had woken up that he was ok to go home. Just wait until the pain medication wore off, he'd figure out how injuries he really did have. He'd whine like a baby about it too. _

"Your not going home" _She broke through all of them. All stopping mid-sentence to look at her. _

"You will stay here until you are allowed to go home and not any sooner understood?" _He nodded knowing when to throw the towel in. The doctors left soon after that. He didn't say much after that all he did was hold out his hand and slide over very carefully she could see him trying to keep the words escaping from his mouth. She took his hand as she climbed into bed with each other. This is how it was supposed to be. _


	14. Clouds

I'm fast forwarding a month so that makes Cruz, 7 months pregnant. Bosco's been in the hospital a month. Damn Finale!

_He pushes around his food with his fork, what he wouldn't give to have his teeth sink into a nice fat juicy hamburger with all the trimmings fries and a nice big milkshake to go with it. This stuff looked like shit and the smell almost came close to it too. It made his stomach churn._

_His door opened breaking his connection with his food, there was no way in hell he was going to eat this. Jello or not. He looked up to see her come in with a brown paper bag, no doubt her supper, meaning normal food. _

"Whatcha got there hunny?" _He tried to act innocent so that maybe she would give him some._

"My supper darling_" She knew what he was doing. He'd try something else. He continued to push his food around._

"You need to eat if you want to be released_" She shoved a few fries into her mouth he never thought how a simple thing like eating could be so sexy. Just about everything she did was sexy. Ok this is coming from not having sex in over a month that had to be it. He couldn't wait to go home and re-familiarize himself with a few things mainly the person eating the burger he wanted._

"Your drooling_" She said after she took a sip of what ever she was drinking_

"I am not_" he wiped his mouth just to be sure causing her to smile while eating a few more fries_

"How the hell am I supposed to eat something a dog wouldn't even eat?" _He pushed it around a bit more._

"I highly doubt you've tried feeding it to a dog_" He looked at her she had ketchup on the side of her mouth_

"Come here_" he sat up a little more, as she leaned forward, he bent down and licked it off her._

"You had ketchup on your mouth_"_

"Thank you, you saved me from public humiliation_" she was teasing him_

"Just doing my job_" She had finished both her fries and burger and was now drinking the remainder of her drink. She finished the last of it and looked at him._

"Oh I almost forgot_" She hands the bag to him, the weight of it told him something was still in there. He opened it. Fries a burger and his milkshake were in there._

"How did you?"

"Who seriously would eat hospital food_?" "_I for one will not_"_

_Biting into the burger was pure heaven and so was the woman sitting not three feet away from him. He grew hard. Dammit there was no hiding this one. She cleared her throat_

"I see that some thingsare restless_" He ignored her and bit into the hamburger. He couldn't ignore her as she started stroking it through the blanket. The action almost cause him to choke. He looked at her and she smiled back as she continued to stroke nice and slow up and down. It felt wonderful but what would really feel amazing was him inside of her. He had trouble swallowing not sure from thoughts or her._

_Cold air brushed his leg as he felt her grab him under the blanket. The thought of them getting caught made his blood rush to it making it throb. Eating was out of the question. He put the burger on the tray beside the untouched food. Tilted his head back and just let her do her job. What do you tell the nurse or doctor that came in? Sorry but I haven't had sex in the last month so my wife giving me a hand job is the next best thing? He now almost wanted them to get caught to see what the reaction of the face of the nurse would be. _

_Her lips closed around him and he thought he would scream. He wasn't a screamer. Her tongue went up and down ever so slowly he thought he would die from agony or pleasure maybe both. He wasn't going to last much longer. Where the hell had she learned this scratch that he didn't want to know. He was going to the tension that had built up made its way out He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He would definitely pay her back for that one. He opened his eyes noticing that she was putting the lid back on her empty drink. Smart woman. _

_The doctor came through the door moments after she covered him back up. That was to be perfect timing if ever their was. _

"We see no reason to keep you here any longer. You can go home tomorrow afternoon_"_

"When can I have sex?" _He didn't mean to blurt it out like that it just came out. The nurse had to turn away to keep from laughing, Ritza was busying herself with cleaning up the garbage from her supper and smiling. The doctor was the only one that let his laugh out._

"You can start having sex as early as next week" "Just don't over do it

"Once you feel light headed or pains in your chest stop"

"I can live with that" "How about you?"_ She blushed and thought about what to say_

"I'll make sure he wont over do it_" She couldn't meet the doctors eyes._

_She let him open the door and walk in, it felt like forever since he'd been here. It seemed different even though everything was the same. He couldn't place what it was. Until it hit him. Fresh paint. _

"When did you have time to paint?"

"Here and there_" She walked past him to the spare bedroom. She waits for him to catch up to her._

"It's still a mess but the paintings done_" She smiling from ear to ear_

"Let me see it already_" Knowing what ever she had done to the room would be good._

_She opened the door. When she said it was a mess she wasn't kidding, boxes were everywhere. Things just sitting in the middle of the room but he looked past all that and saw what she had done to the walls. On half of the room the walls were pale blue with white sponged paint making it look like clouds and in the middle she had blended a dark blue so that the right side of the room looked like it was night time with stars. He'd never seen anything like it._

"You did all this?" _Still not believing it_

""Ya why does that scare you_?" Did it?_

"No, it's good, really good"_ He meant it._

_He placed his arms around her ever growing stomach and breathed in. He'd forgotten this sweet intoxicating smell. He would never forget it now._

_"_You know I was thinking_"_

"The doctor said no"

"But"

"No"

"How about Sunday night?"

"12:01. You can count on it big boy"_ She placed her hands over his._ "I don't know about you but I need a nap" _His choice stay awake, watching TV alone or pretend to sleep and have her in his arms hmm tough choice._

"I feeling a little tired my self_"_

"The answers still no_"_

"I tried_"_

"Yes you did but it wont go unnoticed_" What the hell did that mean? She turned around still in his arms, he saw the same look in her eyes as he did every time they…_

_If she did this every time he wanted sex, he didn't think he could last not when she kissed him like that. _

"Doing that will only make following the doctor's orders harder_"_

"Oh I don't think you have any trouble find the doctors orders hard_" She glanced down._

"What did I tell about starting things you cant finish?"

"Who says I don't plan on finishing it?" "Hmm" "Guess you'll just have to wait and find out_" She walked away from him and into their bedroom._

_This was going to be one hell of a long week and it was only Sunday._


	15. How much do i mean to you?

_He stood there at the doorway watching her sleep, he'd never seen anything like it. He walked away from the door and focused his attention on the task at hand. The baby's room._

_She did all she could considering her state, he would finish the rest even if he died trying. He calculated all the things that need to be done. The crib, change table, putting stuff away and the rocking chair. From what he'd seen and heard over the years the crib was the hardest so that's where he began. He got through that no problem, on to the changing table. That was a bit harder but he still managed. He decided to do the rocking chair next which he didn't know why was hardest of all he couldn't make pieces go together until he realized if he actually reversed the pieces they would fit together. He then put away clothes, diapers, blankets where he thought they should go. He looked around at his accomplished work, not so bad if he did say so himself. _

_He heard her stirring in the next room so he quickly picked up the tools and left the room shutting the door quietly and made it to the couch just in time as she came out._

"Have a nice sleep?" _trying to keep his breathing under control_

"Yes I did. Why are you out of breath?" _Nothing slipped by this woman_

"I admit, I just ran a 5 miles" _putting on the Boscorelli smile_

"Did you win?" _She knew he was lying but she let it slide, his smile disappeared as he became pissed off_

"No a stupid 9 year old pulled in front of me in the final seconds"

"At least you had fun" _She turned and walked into the kitchen returning moments later with a glass of water. He'd eventually tell her why he'd been out of breath she was sure of it, she'd let this one slide. _

_Silence made the only sound for a few minutes her drinking her water and him debating whether or not to show her. He was still debating as she walked past him into the baby's room. He heard her gasp and her come storming right back out_

"Why the hell did you do this? The doctor said take it easy" _she placed her free hand on her hip waiting for an explanation. He gave her puppy eyes as he spoke. _

"It was easy" _He got up off the couch and went towards her, she sidestepped him and walked away from him. Ok that's a first. Her back was to him. It was a few moments before she turned around with tears on her face_

"Why would you do that to me?" _she wasn't making any sense_

"Do what?" _he took step closer, trying to fight what he was feeling at the moment, it was killing him to see her cry. _

"Why would you risk your own life, to get a picture?" "Do I , do we _she places her hand on her stomach _mean anything to you?" _She went to far he didn't know if she knew it or not_

"YOU AND THIS BABY MEAN EVERYTHING HOW CAN YOU ASK ME!" _His temper rising_

"YOU MADE IT PERFECTLY CLEAR HOW MUCH WE MEANT TO YOU WHEN YOU WENT BACK INTO A BUILDING THAT HAD A BOMB THREAT MADE AGAINST IT!"

"I WENT BACK TO GRAB A PICTURE OF OUR BABY, IF THAT DOESN'T SAY HOW MUCH THEN I DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL"

"YOU ALMOST GOT YOURSELF KILLED!" _His voice went low_

"While I was in there, do you know how many times I wanted to give up? The pain was fucking unreal. The only thing that kept me going was you two, the thought of never seeing you again scared the hell out of me and that's what scared me the most_" He walked out of the apartment slamming the door as he went. _

_She stood in complete shock not moving, just taking it all in with what had just been said. The first pain shot across her stomach so intense that she bent over and let out a loud scream as she fell to the floor unconscious._

_He stood out the door waiting to cool off, how could she be so selfish? She wasn't the only one with feelings. Damn her. She pissed him off and excited him off at the same time. His head was against the door when he heard her scream. He opened the door just in time to see her start to fall, he'd never moved so quickly to grab her before she hit the floor. _

"Ritza!" _He tried waking her but got no response. He cradled her as he waited for the paramedics to come. Now he knew how she felt with him in the building going back for a picture. He couldn't loose her._


	16. Results

_I thought it was kinda funny how not even three days ago this position was reversed, she was the one sitting in the chair and I in the bed waiting for the good news that I can go home. Now we sit waiting for the answers of to what happened._

_She seemed tense still mad at me from out little quarrel we had earlier. I saw her point now, when she collapsed my heart stopped beating. Is this how she felt? _

_She was nervous he could tell she was squeezing the bed sheets tight leaving wrinkles. And wouldn't look at him trying to ignore him._

"About what I said earlier _he clears his throat _I didn't mean it, I just.." _What did one say to this? _"Well..._She glared at him and he stopped. She didn't want to here it._

"I'm sorry too" _she let go of the sheets and laid her hands flat out on top of her legs._

_He takes her hand and laces it with his. He stands up and she looks up at him as he closes the distance between them and kisses her lips._

"I hate to interrupt your little ahh show of affection but I have the results of the tests" _She scooted over so he could sit beside and hold her. _

"We're not really sure how we didn't detect this sooner but you are unable to carry the baby to term"

"I don't understand" _He could feel her back tense._

"Your body isn't designed to carry a baby full term"

"I got that part, what happens to the baby?"

"We are going to try to stop your contractions and keep you here for the remainder of your pregnancy just to be sure"

He glanced sideways she was fighting back tears 

"Is there a chance that the baby could die?" _The doctor looked away from them to his chart_

"Yes a very high chance. There is also a chance you could die too" _The doctor left and she collapsed against him._

"How could this happen Bosco?" _I don't know sweetheart, I really don't._

"I don't know" This_ was a sick cruel joke. How could there be a chance that everything that mattered to him the most could be snatched away without a second chance?_

_A nurse came in shortly after with a syringe, he looked away as she put into the IV needles made him jumpy._

"This will make you sleepy" _She needed it, all this was exhausting. The nurse left._

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"I couldn't leave even if I tried"

* * *

_He always knew Ritza was a fighter he'd seen it first hand on several occasions. She lasted a month longer before the doctors said they couldn't keep it in any longer. When she went into labour she refused to have eppi now from what he understood that was saying something almost as if she liked pain. But seriously who liked pain? Even something as simple as stubbing your toe and you were screaming and cursing about how much it hurt even if the pain is gone before your done ranting._

_There she went again, she was going to break all the bones in his hand if she squeezed any harder. She squeezed harder proving him wrong. Women. Always trying to prove men wrong._

"Ok just one more push" _Ahh his hand again. No more children, they'd adopt he wanted to save his hand. _

_A cry broke through the room signaling that his son was finally here and had a set of lungs just like his mother. Great. What were they going to name him? Had she thought about it? They couldn't keep calling him baby for the rest of his life or Hey you. _

_Finally some relief to his hand. He kissed her sweat-drenched forehead. She was the bravest woman he knew. He didn't know what he would do with out her. He was a father! It hit him at once. He had someone else to look after, a person that depended on him. He just hoped that he didn't let this little one down. _

Hey daddy would you like to hold your son?"

"Yes I would like that very much" _The doctor coached him on how to handle it properly. He didn't realize how small babies were. He stopped crying by now and looked up at his father. His heart swelled when he could have sworn his son winked at him. _

"Your hogging him" _What?_

"Look at him how could I not?"

"Well seeing as how I haven't seen him I wouldn't know" _Even just having a kid she was being sarcastic. He handed him over to her. A nurse interrupted them._

"Have you two decided on a name?" _Umm_

"Michael Gabriel Boscorelli" _the nurse took the baby_

_He looked at her, why would she do that?_

"I know how much Mikey meant to you" "And Gabriel was my father's name"

"Thank you"

"No problem. I love you"

"I love you too"

"Good cause I aint going through this again"

"Ya I don't think my hand could handle it either" _He grins earning him a smack_

* * *

A/N: I think next chapter is going to be the last cause as much as I hate to say it. I am bored with this story. I'll tie it up as much as I can in the next chap. 


	17. Everything

A/N: As I said before this will be the last chapter I kinda got bored with this but I do have ideas for another one.

10 years later

"Michael Gabriel Boscorelli you get down here right this instant" _his mother called from the bottom of the stairs. She still couldn't believe it they owned an actual house one with both front and back yard. _

_Six years ago they had bought this normal sized house and it still amazed her. _

"Mommy juice" _she looked down to see her baby daughter holding her sippie cup above her head. She bent down to pick her up. _

"In a minute, Mommy has to find Mikey" _she started up the never-ending steps. She knocked on Mikey's door as she opened it to find the bed neatly made for once the room was even clean. She was happy it was done but why today?_

"Mikey!" _Still no answer, Lettie was now making drinking sounds with her empty cup._

"Do you know where your brother is?" _The sounds stopped and the cup came out of her mouth_

"He's downstairs with daddy"

"And what are they doing downstairs?" _She started making her way back down the steps. _

"Cant tell mommy secret" _she emphasized secret by placing her fingers in front of her mouth. _

"Shh.."

"But you'll tell mommy wont you?" _Lettie shook her head from side to side so hard she almost dropped her._

"Hey Ritz can you come into the kitchen?" _Sometimes his voice still made her weak in the knees especially if when he dropped his voice so only for her to hear. _

"Down mommy" _Lettie wriggled to be put down and she put her down. The moment her feet hit the ground she took off running towards the kitchen. Her mom got there seconds later to be met with balloons and confetti being thrown at her. _

"Happy Birthday!" _He would pay for this later she looked at him, grinning from ear to ear. How could she be mad at him?_

_Both Michael and Lettie pulled her until she was sitting down at the table. A plate was set in front of her full of food. Smiley face pancakes, bacon and eggs. They all were watching her waiting for her to take the first bite. She took a bit of her eggs. They didn't taste half bad. _

"Do I have to eat by myself?" _they snapped out of where ever they were in and sat down too soon everyone was silent from eating. Lettie being the first one down jumped down from her chair and raced over to grab her present sitting by the back door and back to her mommy._

"Open" _the bag was thrust in her face. All she could do was open it. Inside she found were several things. A picture of her or what was supposed to be her in front of the house. Next came a little kitty figurine with outstretched arms saying I love you mommy on it then came the biggest thing a clay handprint of Lettie's hand and her age. _

_Her eyes becoming moist_

"Thank you Lettie" _She hugged Let and soon Lettie was struggling to break hold. _

_Mikey got up next and retrieved his present; the box was rather heavy she slowly slid the lid off revealing a big photo album. She opened to the front page entitled Silly Little Moments in Mikey's printing. A tear slid down her cheek as she continued to look through the pages._

"I love it thank you Mikey" _She too hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. _

_The front door opened. _

"Any one home?" _Rose called out_

"Grandma!" _Both children raced to greet her._

"In here Ma" _Rose appeared seconds later_

"Happy Birthday Maritza"

"Thank you Rose" _she rose from the table, Rose was the one who started this hugging._

_Both were misty eyed when they pulled away. _

"Let's go children we have a busy day planned!"

"You're taking us for the day?" "Where" _Mikey asked more questions but she didn't hear the door shut eliminating his voice She began cleaning up from breakfast, she picked up the last plate and was turning around when she ran into a solid wall of chest. She looked up. _

"What do you think your doing?" _He crossing his hands over his chest_

"Cleaning?"

"On your birthday?"

"Ya I've done it before"

"Not today you aren't!"

"And how are you going to stop me? Mmm?"

"By telling you that the kids just left, I don't work today, and I know you don't either so I was thinking" _he took the dishes away from her and sat them in the sink_

"You think?" "I didn't know"

"I married you didn't I?" _She wasn't sure how to take that._

"Wait twenty minutes then come upstairs" _He disappeared._

_She was picking up the fallen bag from Lettie's present when she first felt it. She straightened and turned. Her sister stood there surrounded by a white glow. She was smiling. As soon as she came she was gone. Leaving Maritza wondering if she had actually seen what she just saw. _

_She had everything, a husband, two beautiful children, a house, job, what more could she want? Sometimes she would just stop in amazement and think she would have none of this if she had died. She didn't want to think about that right now. Her husband was waiting for her. She placed the bag on the table and made her way up the stairs. Strawberry stems started at the top of the stairs and finished at the partly shut bathroom door. She opened the door more she was amazed at what she saw. Bosco sitting in a tub full of bubbles with champagne, a bowl full of strawberries and chocolate. _

"Would you care to join me or stare at me?"

"Join you definitely"

I have everything I ever wanted she thought as he climbed in to be satisfied by a man who only knew how.

A/N: Hahaha Ten years not ten children hahaha I AM EVIL!


End file.
